


Almost Domestic

by flickawhip



Category: Manhunt (TV 1969)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helene and Dominique attempt to sleep. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Domestic

Helene had seen the way Dominique flinched when she was told she was to go back to London, alone. She had stepped up quickly and offered to let Dominique stay with them. Renard had not fought her, he seemed to understand how she felt toward the woman and yet, he looked positively annoyed when she woke screaming. Helene, however, had gone to her side, settling there and cradling her close, hushing her softly. 

"Shhh now, it's alright."

Dominique looked up at her sadly. 

"Still having nightmares?"

Dominique nodded. 

"Would it help if I stayed with you?"

Dominique smiled and nodded again. 

"Move up then sweetheart."

Dominique did as she was asked and moved up in the bed. Helene slid in beside her, wrapping Dominique in her arms, kissing her forehead softly. 

"Get some sleep sweetheart."


End file.
